Kolgrim
} |name = Kolgrim |image = Kolgrim.png |px = 270px |title = Cult Leader, Father |gender = Male |race = Human |rank = Boss |affiliation = Disciples of Andraste |class = Warrior |specialization = Reaver |location = Mountainside Caverns Mountain Top |quests = The Urn of Sacred Ashes A Test of Faith |voice = Douglas Weston |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} Kolgrim is a father to the Haven Chantry as well as the leader of the Disciples of Andraste cult, based in the village of Haven. Background Kolgrim's ancestors are the founders of the Cult of Andraste, the Dragon worshipping cult of the Haven Village, based high in the Frostback Mountains. As such, Kolgrim serves as their leader and liaison to the High Dragon, believed by the cultists to be the reincarnated Andraste. Like the other cultist Reavers, Kolgrim possesses enhanced physical strength and endurance as a result of drinking the blood of Dragonlings. However, his power far exceeds that of his underlings. Brother Genitivi's research regarding the Urn of Sacred Ashes has led him, along with many knights, to encounter the thralls of Kolgrim and his cult. Involvement only) which will allow the Warden to summon and fight the high dragon, on the Warden only needs to interact with the gong, no actual item is necessary. The number of enemy combatants, e.g. 2,3 or 4 warriors depends on your difficulty. * If the fight occurs within the Mountainside Caverns, mages will attack at long range while warriors assist Kolgrim at close range. * If the fight occurs on the Mountain Top before entering The Gauntlet, Kolgrim will be assisted by warrior(s), archer(s), a mage(s), and a Drake. * If the fight occurs on the Mountain Top after completing The Gauntlet, Kolgrim will only be assisted by warrior(s). }} Items , after defeating Kolgrim, a rather useful battle axe. , drop , acquired by stealing , Random loot (rare) , Random loot (rare) , Random loot (rare) , Random loot (very rare) , Random loot (very rare) , Random loot (very rare) Notes * Kolgrim is one of the few characters whose armor will scale up with The Warden's. For example, at levels 14 and up he will appear to be wearing Silverite, while at lower levels he will wear Red Steel or even lower tiered armors. He can also upgrade when transitioning from the Caverns to the Mountain Top; this occurs when the Warden levels up in between the start of the Ruined Temple to meeting with him. * In Mountainside Caverns, Kolgrim as well as his allies have a limited aggro-radius. If you run back into the tunnel, the enemies will only chase you until you reach a certain point. Sometimes single enemies will chase you further. This allows to take them out isolated, or attack with bows and magic attacks from outside their aggro-range. Quotes * "You know nothing! Andraste revealed Herself to us! We are Her Chosen! To arms, my brethren! Andraste will grant us victory!" * "The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine! Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now. What hope do you have?" * "Blood carries power, strength, knowledge. Through it, all the power that is held in the Ashes will be returned to our Lady." Gallery Promotional Kolgrim.jpg|Kolgrim in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Kolgrim.jpg|Tier progression of Kolgrim in Heroes of Dragon Age Kolgrim HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Kolgrim's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors Category:Reavers Category:Disciples of Andraste Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters